


Not Loveless

by TheKingNuka



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Girls Kissing, Graphic Description, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingNuka/pseuds/TheKingNuka
Summary: A compilation of stories revolving around the lively people of Midgar and beyond.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Not Loveless

Tifa sat cross-legged on her bed, her hair falling over her shoulders. She sat in her panties, and her white tank top, ready for bed but trying to calm her mind with light reading. In her lap was an old book, a book that Marlene had found on the ground outside Seventh Heaven. The book was interesting, and she was glad Marlene gave it to her because it was not appropriate in the slightest, but it ultimately did its job in relaxing her. She felt her head nodding forward as she scanned the pages, not truely contemplating the words in front of her.  
She closed the book, pulled her blanket up to her chin, and instantly fell asleep as her head pressed into her pillow. 

Aerith was there, opening the door, looking at Tifa with a slight smile on her face. “Wakey wakey.” Her soft voice broke through the near silence. Tifa wasn’t sure how long she’d been asleep, but it was still dark outside. Tifa sat up, so comfortable with Aerith, she didn’t think to cover her chest. However, she was becoming aware of the fact that her nipples were erect under the thin fabric of her top.  
“What time is it?” Tifa asked, giving a little yawn, stretching one arm up over the other. Aerith shrugged and walked in the room. Tifa looked at her friends’ long brown hair, tied up in a braid that swayed behind her back as she walked, and the curls that flowed down the sides of her face. Her pink dress hugging her waist, accentuating her figure in such a way that made it hard to look away.  
Aerith sat on the end of the bed looking towards Tifa, but Tifa noticed Aerith’s eyes didn’t meet her own. The brunette’s eyes were looking pointedly at Tifa’s perky breasts, surprisingly perky to most, as they were remarkably large. Tifa brought her hands to her chest, cupping them close to her, with her arms crossed at the wrist.  
“What?” She asked, thinking there might be something wrong.  
“Can I see them?” Aerith breathily asked. Tifa’s mouth dropped open.  
“What are you talking about Aerith?” Her mind was racing, what was her friend doing here.  
“Can I see them, please?” Aerith asked again, her eyes darting up to connect with the black haired woman’s eyes for just a split second before returning to their original position. Tifa noticed the soft parting of the other women's soft pink lips, the way her tongue flicked over her straight white teeth, the rise and fall of the breast under pink fabric. As a million thoughts rushed through Tifa’s mind, she worked to the decision.  
“Yes.” She whispered looking down, dropping her hands from her breasts, and watching her own tits jiggle from the drop. Tifa didn’t wear a bra to bed, what woman does? The only thing shielding them from the gaze of the woman at the end of the bed was a little bit of white cotton.  
Tifa grabbed the bottom hem of the tank top she wore and began to pull it up. The soft, pale skin of her stomach appeared, the light indent that was her navel, her slim tucked in waist. The shirt was now just under her breasts, and she looked back up at Aerith who was now staring back at her.  
“Please, Tifa.” Was all she said, but there was weight to it, a hefty longing in her voice, the rise and fall of Aerith’s chest quickening. Tifa noticed by the shaking motion, that her good friend was not wearing a bra either, and though Aerith’s breasts were much smaller than Tifa’s, it was a very pleasant sight. Tifa saw the small bumps of hard nipples beneath the dresses’ top half.  
Tifa pulled the shirt over the bottom of her breasts, and then, as the shirt stretched over the rounded curve of the bottom of her tits, they popped out, bouncing up, down, and into each other. Tifa left the shirt bunched up right above the top of her chest. Aerith smiled, her soft eyes looking longingly at the expanse of pink, perky bosom.  
“I’ve been thinking about this for a very long time Tifa.” Aerith whispered, biting her lower lip. Tifa felt a jolt run through her body, she felt her nipples harden more, and she felt her lower parts contract in a familiar sense of lust. She’d felt this before, many times, any time her and Aerith would bump into each other, any time Aerith would smile at her, even just when she thought of her friend. She was snapped out of her momentary reverie as Aerith spoke again.  
“Can I feel them?” Was her next request. Tifa and Aerith looked at eachother and Tifa gave a quick nod, the nod causing her tits to bounce more. Aerith smiled, and got on all fours at the end of the bed. Tifa watched, feeling warm all over, observing Aerith’s tits falling forward and seeing the light cleavage spreading as gravity worked. The brown haired woman crawled slowly on all fours to Tifa, every movement she made forward causing the large tits to bounce around, and within a few moments they were close. Aerith’s face was inches from Tifa’s chin. The woman in pink looked up with only her eyes, and the sight sent another wave of want through Tifa’s body.  
A soft hand reached out, cupping Tifa’s right breast, massaging gently. Tifa gasped, she couldn’t help it. It may have just been one touch, but from the perfect, kind, beautiful woman she’d loved for such a long time, it was more than that.  
Aerith’s thumb and index finger came to clamp on Tifa’s nipple, twisting it just slightly. Their eyes were still locked, the big green irises looking up, and they looked yearning.  
“You can do more if you want.” Tifa whispered breathily, not wanting Aerith to stop.  
“How much more?” Aerith asked of her friend, licking her lips.  
“As much as you want.” Tifa said, a slight shake in her voice.  
Aerith smiled, tilting her head slightly, finally breaking eye contact as she looked down to the perfectly shaped tit in her hand. Aerith adjusted her position, putting her legs around Tifa’s, straddling her. Her face leaned down, lifting the large breast upward, bringing her mouth to meet it. Aeirth’s soft pink lips parted to pull Tifa’s breast into her mouth. The brunette sucked, her tongue flicking the hard nipple up and down quickly. Tifa gasped, feeling herself throb down below. Aerith’s other hand came up, playing with Tifa’s free nipple sometimes, massaging and groping the tit at other times. Tifa wasn’t sure how long it went on, she just leaned her head back, soft moans escaping her lips every now and then.  
Suddenly Aerith broke the suction, pulling away from the now hickeyed tit. Tifa looked at her, and tightened again at the string of clear saliva that stretched from her wet breast to the bottom lip of the girl who was just there.  
“I’d like to explore you more, Tifa.” She spoke. Her voice was heavy with lust, the way she said “Tifa”, in a breathy way, made the black haired woman become wetter, her pussy throbbing after the service she’d just received to her heaving chest.  
“Please, Aerith, do everything you want to do to me.” She almost whimpered.  
“Take my dress off.” Aerith said, a forceful statement. Tifa lifted the ends of the pink dress that covered Aerith. The brown haired woman sat up and lifted her smooth well toned arms above her head, as the dress was pulled over it. Tifa was stunned to see Aerith was not wearing anything beneath the light fabric. As she was being straddled, Tifa could see Aerith’s womanhood against the blanket, shaved and smooth, she could see the lines of her stomach, and then the perfect tits. She could well imagine how her hands would fit against the smaller breasts, how warm they would be, how nice her small pert little nipples would feel as they pressed into the palm of her hands, or better yet, on to her tongue.  
As Tifa appreciated the smooth, sexy form of the girl on top of her, Aerith shifted. In a fluid motion she lifted one leg to pull the blanket back from that side, and then repeated on the other side, and then yanked the blanket away. “Lay down please.” She commanded. Tifa obliged, and lay back. “I’m going to kiss you, is that okay?” Aerith asked, propping herself above Tifa, looking down at her, the brown curls falling to each side of Tifa’s head.  
“Yes.” Tifa nodded.  
Aerith’s lips came together with Tifa’s. Their mouths opened and Aerith’s tongue flicked onto hers, and they danced. Tifa’s heart pounded against her chest, and a moan escaped. She felt Aerith smile against her through the kiss. Aerith’s hand moved down the side of Tifa’s body, until it reached her thigh. The deft fingers flitted across the skin of her upper leg, and found their way to Tifa’s pussy. The long, middle finger slipped between the lips of Tifa’s womanhood, rubbing against her clit. Tifa moaned through the still active kiss and arched her back. Aerith broke the kiss, putting her lips against Tifa’s ear. “Do you like the feeling of me rubbing there?” She rasped, her breath coming hard.  
“Yes.” She let out as a longing moan. Aerith’s tongue flicked Tifa’s outer ear.  
Aerith rubbed it back and forth, sending jolt after jolt through Tifa’s body, jerking her every time it crossed over her hard and wanting clit. Aerith adjusted slightly and moved her mouth down to Tifa’s neck, sucking softly at first, but as her finger worked at the clit, her sucking got harder, running her teeth against the flesh of the neck. Tifa moaned again, quivering through her whole body, her pounding pussy leaking down her thighs and ass.  
Aerith adjusted again, moving her mouth to the left breast this time, kissing the breast one, two, three times before covering the hard nipple. The finger began to swirl on Tifa’s clit, changing it up from the back and forth motion it had been doing. Around and around the finger went, making Tifa arch her back, spread her legs lightly, and moan louder.  
The tongue that was working the left nipple moved aside so that the teeth could come down and lightly rake it. “A-A-Aerith…” Tifa moaned headily.  
Then it happened, the long finger that had been servicing the lusty and wanting clit moved away, and Tifa felt herself calm momentarily, just to find herself moaning again, as Aerith slipped both the middle and the index finger into the wet opening of Tifa’s throbbing pussy. Tifa couldn’t help but run her hands over Aerith’s head, which was still working the huge, perfect left breast.  
The two fingers moved back and forth with the shape inside Tifa’s vagina. Pushing just deep enough to graze her g-spot, making her moan every time it was teased.  
Aerith suddenly took her hand away, and broke the suction of the breast. She moved to look at Tifa. “You feel so good, you are so soft, so beautifully filled out, and I want to taste you even more. I’m going to put my tongue in your pussy, I’m going to lick you as deep as I can, and then I’m going to taste your sweet juices as you come, and I will come with you, Tifa.” She said. Tifa was shocked. This was so forward, this whole thing was, she’d never have expected it to be this way with her timid friend leading the way. Tifa could only nod.  
The brunette adjusted, and moved down. She spread Tifa’s legs, and admired her in full view. Wetness had leaked down, making her vagina and lower ass shine, her pink lips were spread, her clit was hard and red, and Aerith smiled her kind, gentle, somehow longing smile.  
The brown head was now between Tifa’s slim creamy thighs. Aerith brought her lips to Tifa’s labia, she kissed her on each lip, and then flicked her strong tongue over the hard clit. Tifa moaned, arched her back, wanting to feel more, to feel this wonderful woman pleasure her.  
Aerith moved her head and let her tongue enter Tifa’s opening. She could feel the walls of her vagina throb with want. Her tongue moved up and down, and she then brought her hand left to Tifa’s clit, massaging it again back and forth. With her right hand, she found her own pussy. Aerith was also wet and dripping. She massaged her own clit at the same speed and with the same motion that she was applying to Tifa’s. She circled her tongue at the entrance of Tifa’s pussy to tease her, and just the same, she circled the opening of herself for the same effect. Both hands moved smoothly as they dripped with wanting. Aerith thrust her tongue deep into Tifa, and thrust three of her own fingers into the wanting, trembling pussy between her two thighs. Both women moaned loudly, wanting more. Tifa arched her back, moaning aloud “Aerith!” which made the brunette work harder. Her tongue pushed in and out of Tifa, sometimes going up to flick her clit, and then moving back into her hole, running along the top wall, circling, pressing in and out. As she did this to the black hair beauty, she mimicked it on her own wanting pussy, throbbing with the want to finish.  
There it was, she felt Tifa pounding, felt the wetness around, and heard Tifa moan “Aerith!” once more as they both came, juices squirting down into Aerith’s mouth, around her own hand as her body was raked with the same thrilling orgasm that Tifa was experiencing. The orgasm kept going as Aerith finished Tifa and herself, not relenting as they quivered, both girls squirting. Tifa wrapped her legs around Aerith’s head, pushing her face deeper into the quivering pussy. This orgasm continued to take both women. Aerith’s pussy running juices down her hand, clenching around her fingers, as they pressed into her g-spot.  
Both women came down from the orgasm slowly, Tifa’s shaking legs letting go of Aerith’s head. Aerith pulled her fingers out of her own tight, throbbing pussy.  
Tifa looked at Aerith who then climbed up next to her, and put her arm over Tifa’s bare stomach. Tifa took her friends hand in hers, and shut her eyes.

Tifa jolted up, looking around in her bright bedroom, morning sun streaming in through her filmy curtains. She ran her hands over her face, shaking slightly with the memory of the wet dream, feeling how wet her bed was beneath her. It wasn’t the first time she’d had a dream like this of the woman she longed for, but she felt this one leave her much more sadly than normal.  
She pulled the blanket away and then noticed... she wasn’t wearing a bra! She touched her breasts softly, seeing the hickeys on them, and then looked over, and noticed the pure white, softly breathing form of her Aerith. A sly smile spread across her face, and she thought “my turn" she thought as she licked her own lips, hungry for the taste of Aerith.


End file.
